compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jevan Calton
Childhood Jevan Calton was born into the Calton family on Kathol. He was the younger of two brothers. His older brother, Javon befriended him and the became close friends. Off to Work Starting Out When Jevan became of the age he went to seek work. His older brother had a job for Cerberus and gladly let Jevan join. Jevan was put into the militia to protect the transporters and patrol Cerberus Space Cerberus Jevan quickly went through some ranks and became a Sergant. He was pretty bored with his job but he got paid enough to stay. One day on patrol Jevan got knocked out in his ship and driffted into empty space. Search Parties found nothing of him and for 4 months he was lost. Finally he returned to Shatuun 3 months and 12 days after he had been pronounced dead. When Cerberus joined the Tamerain Foundation Cerberus had no need for a militia and Jevan was folded into the Foundation's ranks. While in Cerberus Jevan suffered a near fatal injury and most of his vital organs were either damaged too severely or destroyed a,ll together. They were replaced with artifical organs. Jevan's voice was lost and he had to have an artificial voice box. The Tamerain Foundation While in Tamerain Jevan had various roles such as patrol duty, pick up duty, and mat transport. His first CO was Jango Piett. Jango was a good friend of Jevan and he was promoted to Lieutenant. When Jango transferred Marshall Ridgeway became the CO. Jevan continued his duties but was notorious for not reporting in regularly. It took Jevan 2 monthes to get another promotion but he advance to Lt Cmdr. After the scandel Marshall had to resign and SC Daverson became in charge. Under Daverson the militia was reorganized into Flotillas and Jevan became head of Flotilla A. Jevan stepped up his reporting and eventually became a Commander. Murishani Unbunko During a mission Jevan's ship lost power in the outer rim. He had no way to communicate his location and did not expect to be rescued anytime soon so Jevan put himself on standby until he was found. Unfortunatly pirates discovered his ship and tried to take him prisoner. Jevan proved difficult to capture, he seemed to have powers that could make him undetectable. The pirates hired a force sensitive bounty hunter named Diabolus`ut Persolvo to capture him. Diabolus discovered that Jevan was force sensitive and eventually took him as his apprentice. When Diabolus asked Jevan to help found a new faction, Jevan was eager to assist his new master. Death Jevan served his master well learning the ways of the force. He performed many missions for his master's organization and became quite infamous in his corner of the galaxy. This began to attract the attention of the Anzatan Commonwealth, who wanted to put an end to his work. Several mercenary ships ambused Jevan's convoy and took him prisioner. He was tried and executed on Anzat for piracy, although he never commited acts that would qualify as piracy. His body was sent back to Kathol and he rests beside his brother Javon. Scandels While in the Tamerain Foundation various high ranking members stole various items from the Foundation. One of the members was Jevan's brother. When Jevan learned about this he demanded his brother tell him why he did it. Javon answered with "I had enough." Jevan was devastated by his brother's betrayal. Category:Individuals Category:Human